1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a file management system, and in particular, to management and use of a file when an access right is set for each of various files and file storage devices.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with networking of systems becoming widespread, security management of electronic data files cannot be neglected. Therefore, attempts have been made to improve security such as, for example, setting a password in a database and requiring input of a password when the database is accessed. In addition, because a password can be set for each file in a file format such as PDF (Portable Document Format), a password may be set for each file. With this configuration, it is possible to require input of a password when the file is accessed even after the user successfully logs in the database, thus further improving the security. In this manner, in recent years, unauthorized access has been more reliably prevented by managing database servers and the files with passwords, similar to logging into a computer system, and more specific setting for access control can be realized.
In the related art, although the security can be improved with the setting of a password, when, for example, multiple document files are to be printed collectively through a batch process or the like, the input of the password would be required each time a document to which the password is set is to be opened during the printing process.